Abstract Random
by twentae
Summary: [REQUESTED BY MaiMae] Bagus, selain emo dia juga nenek sihir. / Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku diadopsi oleh pasangan gay." / Namun terhenti ketika Jongin bertanya, "Siapa dia, Sehuna?" Ide yang jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan melihat Kim Jongin babak belur terlintas di otakku. / "Kenalkan Jongin, ini Huang Zitao, kekasihku." / Sehun x Tao.


**Title : ****Abstract Random**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Inspired By : Hatsune Miku – ****クライ****ヤ****(Crier)**

**Warning : alur bolak-balik **

**Note : Buat**_**MaiMae**_**. Maaf lama ._. dan aku gak yakin ini bagus atau nggak… aku nggak pernah baik dalam mendeskripsikan diriku sendiri dalam bentuk tulisan. Oh, aku juga suka banget lirik lagunya Crier, kalau punya waktu silakan liat di Youtube c:**

**_twentae_**

_Bagaimana ya?_

_Tao itu…_

… _cengeng sekali, sih._

_Dia menangis karena hal yang bodoh, namun tertawa karena hal yang sederhana._

.

"Whoa, tunggu…"

Aku menatapnya, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya, kata-kata yang diproduksi oleh pita suaranya. Ia menunduk, namun kali ini bukan karena ingin menyembunyikan air matanya, melainkan rona merah yang kini muncul tanpa permisi di kedua pipinya.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia terus bersembunyi.

"Kau, menangis karena…"

Kemudian aku tertawa, dan ia mengerang.

"… kesal?"

"Kau tahu aku, Sehuna," Tao mendecih, bibirnya mengerucut sebal entah karena apa. Mungkin marah terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tao itu unik. Tak lama kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum, "bahkan, kau tahu aku lebih dari diriku sendiri." Ia terkekeh, seakan bangga dengan kenyataan memalukan itu.

Tuh 'kan, sudah kubilang Tao itu unik.

Sedetik kau melihatnya menangis, detik berikutnya ia akan tertawa tanpa beban.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa membacamu? Kau itu seperti buku terbuka, tahu."

Kakinya menendang-nendang udara, dan kurasa aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum ketika memandang langit yang berwara jingga, menandakan akan tenggelamnya matahari, "Begitukah?"

Sadar memandanginya terlalu lama, aku merutuki diriku sendiri. "Iya." Jawabku, berkali-kali menenangkan diriku sendiri tentang Tao yang tidak akan mengetahui perubahan nada bicaraku yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

"Kau terdengar seperti menjawab pertanyaan dari Lee-_songsaenim_ saja. '_Oh Sehun, murid macam apa kau ini?! Tidak mengerjakan tugas? Mau jadi apa kau besar nanti?!'_" setelah puas menirukan gaya bicara salah satu guru yang ditakuti di sekolahku, ia tertawa. Sial, ternyata dia tahu.

"Kau juga seperti buku terbuka, Sehuna."

"Jangan meniru kata-kataku."

Ia mengabaikannya, "Tapi kau tahu apa yang lucu?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Balas mengabaikannya. Tapi aku tahu ia akan tetap mengatakannya meskipun dengan atau tanpa jawaban dariku.

"Meski terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka dan begitu mudah dibaca… tapi hanya kau yang benar-benar tertarik untuk membacanya, Sehuna,"

Begitu aku menoleh, irisnya sudah menangkap milikku lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih."

_Tidak, terima kasih, Tao._

**_twentae_**

_Yang kuingat malam itu penuh salju, karena seorang anak seumuranku dengan bodohnya melempar bola salju ke arahku dan menertawaiku._

_Yang kuingat itu malam tahun baru, di mana suara terompet memecah keheningan malam._

_Yang kuingat salju mencair ketika menyentuh pipi anak itu…_

… _mengaliri pipinya hingga aku berpikir, _

Sebanyak itukah salju yang menyentuh wajahnya?

.

Aku tidak pernah menyukai belanja, namun sepertinya ibuku menyukai kegiatan menyeret tubuhku untuk menemaninya belanja.

"Manusia itu makhluk sosial, Sehuna, cobalah keluar rumah sesekali dan berinteraksi dengan manusia lain!"

Padahal aku selalu keluar rumah tiap kali pergi ke sekolah. Ibu mengatakannya seakan aku tak pernah keluar rumah seumur hidupku. Aku tidak tahu mengerti mengapa ayah mau menikahi ibu. Mungkin, karena cinta memang buta atau ibu yang menggunakan ilmu hitam?

"Aku tunggu di sini saja," ucapku tepat di depan pintu _supermarket_.

Ibu berbalik, mendengus tidak suka, membuat gumpalan asap putih keluar dari hidungnya. Tentu saja ia menolak usulku. Sebelum aku sempat memulai argumen, saat itulah salah seorang anak dengan jeniusnya melemparkan bola salju ke arahku. Ibuku melihatnya sebagai peluang untuk mendapatkan teman, karena itu ia segera melupakan argumen kami—yang bahkan belum dimulai—dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, menyuruhku bersenang-senang dengan anak sial yang tengah terpingkal.

"Kau berutang satu kaleng soda padaku." Ia mengusap air mata yang muncul dari sudut matanya.

"Untuk apa? Kau membasahi bajuku,"

"Hei," jari telunjuknya menunjuk hidungku, "aku menyelamatkanmu dari ibumu."

"Benar," aku berkata, "dan aku memberimu hiburan dengan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di hadapan ibuku, jadi kita impas."

Ia tertawa, "Itu sedikit curang, tapi masuk akal," tangan berbalut sapu tangan hitamnya terjulur, "aku Zitao, kau?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun, tapi kau boleh panggil aku Tuan Anti-sosial."

Ia mengerjap, untuk ukuran anak dengan tampilan _emo_ ia cukup lamban. "Apa itu berarti kau mengusirku?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Wow, kau menyebalkan." Tao berkomentar.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, terima kasih."

Ia tersenyum. Apa semua anak berpenampilan _emo_ itu aneh? "Tapi kurasa itu daya tarikmu." Aku mengerjap, sekali, dua kali—hingga suara tawa renyah Tao terdengar. "aku mengenaimu dua kali, kau sungguh payah!" Sial. Rupanya ia melempar bola salju lagi. Pantas saja bajuku basah (lagi).

Detik berikutnya kami mengadakan perang, melempari bola salju ke satu sama lain hingga wajah kami diliputi salju, membuat kami terlihat mempunyai jenggot putih seperti Kakek Jung—si tua pemarah yang tinggal di dekat rumahku—kemudian berguling di atas tumpukkan salju. Dan yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana senyum dan tawa dari seorang Zitao terlihat dua kali lebih indah malam itu.

"Aku benci suasana ini." Gumamku. Suara terompet malam tahun baru selalu terdengar sumbang, ditambah suara melengking milik anak-anak ingusan dan ibu-ibu yang mengenakan perhiasan menyilaukan, menyuarakan rencana tahun baru mereka—_PSP, pergi ke_ disneyland_, __pergi menjelajah Eropa, suami menjadi direktur perusahaan ternama, dan blah blah blah_—dengan volume suara yang tinggiseakan ingin dunia ikut mengetahuinya.

Mengejutkannya, tidak ada balasan dari seberang.

"Hei, Tao,"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Dan aku terlalu malas untuk menoleh, sekedar mengecek apakah anak itu masih bernapas atau tidak.

"Zitao,"

Aku memanggil namanya dua kali. Woah, aku tidak pernah memanggil nama seseorang sebanyak itu sebelumnya.

"Tao?"

Tiga. _Daebak_.

Yang benar saja, anak itu masih tidak menjawab juga? Apa telinganya tiba-tiba tuli? Aku memutuskan—dengan sangat sangat _sangat_ enggan—untuk menoleh. Tao masih berada di posisi semula, tubuh terlentang di rumput basah, pandangan terarah pada langit malam.

"_Yah_!"

"Huh?"

_Akhirnya._ "Telingamu mendadak tuli atau apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan telingaku, Hun." Jawabnya sarkastis. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

_Anak ini benar-benar._

"Aku sedang menghitung bintang," Ia berujar tiba-tiba. Aku meliriknya sekilas, dan sebelum aku sempat berkata bahwa 'aku tidak bertanya', ia lebih dulu menjawab, "aku tahu kau sedang memakiku yang menatap _langit bodoh_ dalam hati."

Bagus, selain _emo_ dia juga nenek sihir.

"Kau punya alasan bagus untuk itu?"

"Untuk apa?" alisnya mengerut, ternyata lucu juga memandanginya dari samping seperti ini.

"Menatap langit bodoh."

"Oh, _itu_," Tao membulatkan mulutnya, "tidak ada alasan khusus, sebenarnya. Aku suka bintang dan menghitung bintang membuatku melupakan segalanya."

Ini seperti bukan diriku, tapi kurasa, Tao memang memiliki sifat yang dapat mengubah Tuan Anti-sosial pun, menjadi… manuia biasa? Karena itu aku membuka mulutku, hendak bertanya berbagai pertanyaan seperti: mengapa ia ingin melupakan segalanya, mengapa ia menyukai bintang, atau _akankah kita bertemu lagi._

Kemudian aku dapat melihat butiran salju jatuh mengenai wajahnya, dan mencair begitu menyentuh pipinya. Cairan itu terus turun, hingga akhirnya jatuh di rerumputan basah. Begitu pula salju berikutnya, dan berikutnya.

"Sehuna!"

Aku bisa melihat ibu di seberang jalan, rambut hitamnya bergerak ketika ia melambai dengan penuh semangat ke arahku, senyum tampak di wajahnya yang masih tampak muda bagiku. Tao mendorong pelan bahuku, dan aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih menawan, senyuman ibuku, atau senyuman Tao.

"Pergilah,"

"Tao—"

"Aku tinggal di panti asuhan di dekat sini, kita akan lebih sering bertemu jika kau menemani ibumu belanja."

Yang kuingat ia pergi dengan mata dan hidung memerah, entah karena apa. Kedinginan? Mungkin.

Sayangnya, aku tidak berpikir untuk bertanya, _apa kau menangis?_

**_twentae_**

_"Harapanku di tahun baru?"_

_Ia mengangguk, tersenyum._

"_Bagaimana jika aku ingin orang-orang berhenti mengurusi hidupku dan membiarkanku sibuk bernapas tanpa ada gangguan?"_

"_Entah kenapa aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu." Gumamnya, aku mendengus. "Kau sendiri? Apa harapanmu?"_

_Ia mengadah, "Semoga di tahun baru ini, bintang bersinar lebih terang dibanding tahun sebelumnya."_

.

"_Abstract Random_, yaitu: karakter emosi yang peka terhadap satu hal, penuh belas kasih, cepat memahami, imajinatif, idealis, spontan dan fleksibel. Selain itu subjek juga memiliki kemampuan yang cukup baik dalam berinteraksi dengan lingkungan, sehingga subjek mudah menyesuaikan diri dan mampu memahami orang lain. Kondisi ini membuat subjek menjadi terlalu sensitif terhadap kritikan, pendiriannya tidak teguh sehingga sulit untuk ditebak dan apabila ada masalah, subjek lebih suka meredakan masalah daripada menyelesaikannya. Subjek kurang menyadari adanya keterbatasan waktu dalam melakukan suatu pekerjaan."

Tao bergumam, "Kau tidak cocok ikut lomba pidato. Intonasimu membosankan."

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakanku, bodoh," balasku sengit, mengabaikan protesan '_hei aku lebih tua darimu, setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit sopan santun!_' dari Tao. "kita sedang membicarakanmu. Jadi, Zitao, kenapa kecerdasan emosionalmu sama dengan mayoritas gadis-gadis di kelasku?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" ia menatapku jengkel, "bisa saja gadis-gadis di kelasmu adalah laki-laki yang menyamar menjadi perempuan."

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya kau adalah perempuan?"

Kedua alisnya terangkat sempurna, "Kau mau aku membuktikannya?" tantangnya. Aku melirik ke arahnya sebentar, "Tidak."

"Apa kau baru saja melirik dadaku?"

"Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Ck," decihnya, "aku benci kalau harus berargumen denganmu." Ia mendumal tentang bagaimana aku adalah bocah tengik yang keras kepala, tidak tahu sopan santun dan aku tidak dapat mendengar lanjutan dari ocehannya ketika perutku terasa geli.

Ajaibnya? Aku tertawa.

Mulut dan _obsidian_ Tao membulat, "Oh, Tuhan, kau tertawa! Mengejutkan sekali, kupikir wajahmu tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi lain selain datar dan kesal." Sudut kanan bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum remeh, ia menepuk tangannya layaknya anjing laut di sirkus. "tidakkah seharusnya aku mendapatkan pernghargaan untuk ini?"

"Keberadaanku di sini adalah penghargaan untukmu," jawabku bangga dan Tao menatapku seakan aku baru saja berkata bahwa aku adalah ibu kandungnya.

Setelahnya, Tao sibuk mengamati langit. Apa ia benar-benar terobsesi dengan langit? Aku menghela napas, selain unik, Tao itu aneh dan—

"Sehuna, menurutmu, pasangan _gay _itu bagaimana?"

—blak-blakan. Aku tersedak _saliva_-ku sendiri, "Apaan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"

Tao bahkan tidak tersenyum. Wajahnya serius dan itu membuatku sedikit takut. "Jawab saja. Menurutmu bagaimana?" perintahnya, lebih terdengar seperti rajukan di telingaku, namun itu bukan masalahnya saat ini.

"Apa kau sedang mempertanyakan dirimu sendiri? Kau _gay_?" tanyaku beruntun dan Tao memberiku wajah '_kau dungu atau apa. Aku sudah bilang, jawab saja._'

Aku mencibir, "Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu, wajahmu aneh," komentarku tidak penting, "aku tidak begitu mengerti soal kehidupan romansa, atau kebencian masyarakat setempat terhadap hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi menurutku, selama mereka bahagia, itu tidak menjadi masalah. Bukankah itu gunanya cinta? Memberimu kebahagiaan?"

Tao tertawa.

"Dipikir-pikir lagi, kau memang jauh lebih cerewet dibandingkan dulu, Sehuna."

"Kau yang mengajariku," gerutuku.

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku diadopsi oleh pasangan _gay_."

Sekali lagi, aku tersedak. "Sial Zitao! Berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu secara tiba-tiba!"

"Kau tahu Korea bukan tempat yang aman untuk pasangan seperti mereka," seperti biasa, Tao mengabaikan protesanku, dan ini bukan hal yang menjengkelkan. Seperti berada di sekolah baru, lama-kelamaan kau akan terbiasa, "karena itu mereka mengajakku pindah ke Cina."

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit bagiku untuk memproses semuanya.

Aku menatapnya horor, "Tao, kau…"

Ia menjulurkan tangannya, "Mari kita ulang: Hai, namaku _Huang _Zitao. Aku suka bintang dan panda. Senang bertemu denganmu, Oh Sehun, dan cobalah untuk tidak merindukanku selama beberapa tahun kedepan."

Senyumannya aneh, terkesan terpaksa namun bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

Begitupula senyumanku.

**_twentae_**

"_Hal apa saja yang membuatmu menangis?"_

_Jemarinya mengetuk-etuk pahanya yang dibalut celana hitam, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dan dahinya mengerut. "Marah? Kesal?"_

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Khawatir, penyesalan, iri, cemburu, sedih?"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah menangis karena bahagia?"_

_Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar, tak lama kemudian tawa meluncur keluar, "Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah benar-benar merasa bahagia."_

.

Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin.

Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin.

Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin.

Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin.

Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur—

—sudah berapa lama kau pergi, huh, Zitao?

Aku tidak berani menghitungnya, setidaknya aku tidak ingin merasa kecewa terhadapmu dengan jumlah digit angka yang pasti melebihi 365 hari.

Dan kau tahu?

Teorimu payah.

Aku sudah menghitung ratusan bintang tiap malam, dan apa yang kudapat? Semakin aku menghitungnya, semakin aku teringat pada senyumanmu tiap kali kau melihat bintang, bodoh.

"_Mungkin jika aku pergi ke Cina, aku bisa mempelajari salah satu bela diri di sana. Dan kau tidak akan menemukan si cengeng Tao lagi, Sehuna," ia meninju pelan bahuku, "lihat saja."_

Ya, Huang Zitao memang _bodoh_.

Hanya karena aku bilang kau lemah dan cengeng bukan berarti aku _benar-benar_ menganggap kau seperti itu. Selera humormu rendah sekali. Karena itu, jika kau benar-benar berubah ketika kau menampakkan batang hidungmu di Korea, aku akan menghabisimu.

Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Oi, Sehuna,"

Dan harapanku dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak pernah terkabul. Aku mendapatkan satu lagi gangguan pernapasan—Kim Jongin. Anak itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa aku adalah temannya.

"Apa?"

Jongin mengusak rambutku, salah satu kegiatan yang aku benci darinya. Tunggu—aku benci semua kegiatannya yang mengandung unsur Oh Sehun di dalamnya. "Kenapa wajahmu selalu terlihat bosan hidup, sih?" ia menggunakan kedua jari telunjuknya untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirku, "senyum~"

Aku meninju perutnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Pukulan bagus seperti biasa, Sehun. _Nice_." Ia tertawa, meski tangannya mengusap perutnya. Aku benci merasa bersalah padanya. "Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu _bubble tea_," gumamku.

Wajah Jongin berseri-seri.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu, wajahmu aneh,"

_Déjà vu_?

**_twentae_**

"Aku tak sabar mencicipimu. Tenang Sayang, Kim Jongin tidak akan mengecewakanmu dengan mulutnya, apalagi hisapannya," Jongin mengerling, "jadi, Cantik, santai saja dan—"

"Kim Jongin. Sebegitu menyedihkannya kah hidupmu sampai-sampai kau ingin bersetubuh dengan _bubble tea_. Untuk informasimu, di sini masih banyak manusia." celetukku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak memprediksi bahwa dua warna _scarlet_ akan muncul pada pipinya.

"Oh Sehun! Bisakah kau tidak begitu vulgar? Kita sedang berada di tempat umum, demi kaos kaki Poseidon! Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya? Aku tahu aku menggairahkan tapi aku tidak ingin dianggap memiliki hubungan intim sebelum menikah dan—"

Perlahan-lahan, suara Jongin semakin menghilang. Aku mendengus, kaos kaki Poseidon? Memangnya ia tahu Poseidon mengenakan kaos kaki?

"Sehuna?"

Dan sekarang mau apa anak bodoh itu memanggilku? Mendengarkan ceramah siang—tunggu, ini bukan suara Jongin.

"Oh Sehun?"

Kau tidak akan benar-benar tahu seberapa banyak kau merindukan seseorang hingga bertemu langsung dengannya.

"Zitao…"

Ia tersenyum, bukan senyum aneh yang ia tunjukkan saat kami berpisah, "Kau harus membiasakan memanggilku menggunakan margaku, Sehuna."

Aku memasang wajah kesal, "Apa kau benar-benar harus menghancurkan momen haru yang baru saja kubuat?"

Dan aku mempunyai hasrat untuk merekam suara tawanya, jaga-jaga jika aku ingin kembali mendengarnya ketika ia pergi. Kemudian realita menabrakku, Tao pasti akan pergi lagi…

'_kan?_

Ia berjalan satu langkah mendekat, dan ketika ia memelukku, aku tidak dapat lagi mendengar suara ocehan Jongin, ataupun mengingat di mana aku berada saat ini. "Kau semakin tinggi, Sehuna," ia terkekeh, namun ada yang ganjil. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggungku, membuat lingkaran kecil di sana.

"Tao, kau…" kali ini aku yang tertawa, "menangis?"

Ia buru-buru melepaskan rengkuhannya dan mengusap sudut matanya, "Tidak." Ucapnya, meski kami berdua tahu itu sebuah kebohongan.

"Apa itu berarti kau benar-benar bahagia?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, pandangan kami beradu sementara sebelum kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Ya."

"Kau tidak berubah," komentarku, mengusak rambutnya kemudian mengejeknya kini menjadi lebih pendek dariku. "masih cengeng seperti biasa, huh?"

Tao mendecak, "Katakan itu saat kita bertarung, Sehuna," ia menyeringai. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, menantang.

"Ehm,"

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang aku lupakan.

"Permisi? Apa kalian tahu aku bukan obat nyamuk?"

Kim _sial _Jongin. Aku menoleh, bersiap-siap menghadiahkan satu—atau mungkin dua, tiga, empat…—lagi pukulan di tubuhnya. Namun terhenti ketika Jongin bertanya, "Siapa dia, Sehuna?"

Ide yang jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan melihat Kim Jongin babak belur terlintas di otakku.

Aku menarik Tao mendekat dengan melingkarkan tanganku pada pundaknya, senyuman lebar yang takkan pernah kau pikirkan akan berada pada wajah Oh Sehun terpasang di wajahku, "Kenalkan Jongin, ini Huang Zitao, kekasihku."

"Apa?!" keduanya memekik.

**-END-**

**/gak mau tanggung jawab atas ngegantungnya **_**ending**_**/**

**Kok tiap nulis TaoHun aku pake POV Sehun mulu ya. Kapan-kapan ganti ah, bosen sama Sehun :c #jleb**

**Tapi aku mau minta maaf, kayaknya aku gak bakal nerima **_**request**_**an lagi, deh. Nggak selamanya juga, cuma paling nggak selama aku gak sibuk aja ._. Niatnya mau nyelesaiin **_**request**_**an sebelum masuk sekolah tapi ternyata guruku ngasih tugas dan **_**request**_**anku justru nambah-_-**

**Maap Dx /nunduk/**


End file.
